Christine's Return
by velocity58
Summary: After their last adventure, everything went back to normal. However there's one little problem... there's a new girl who happens to be a witch. And to make matters worse, she says there's a vampire causing trouble in White Chapel. Now it's up to Ethan, his friends, the new girl, and her friends to stop the vampire before White Chapel is plunged into chaos!


**The following is rated "T" for language and possible mild sexual themes.**

Ethan

In the Cafeteria, Ethan stared at Benny in deep thought. His friend scowled at him as he thought. After a minute, Benny spoke.

"Iron Man… or Blade?" He asked.

"Iron Man, duh." Ethan said.

"Right…" Benny said, looking away.

"Okay, Batman or…"

"Batman."

Ethan looked at Benny, confused. "Wait, I didn't even say who he was fighting."

"Doesn't matter, Batman would kick his butt." Benny said.

"I was going to say 'Juggernaut' so…" Ethan trailed off as Benny raised an eyebrow. Ethan sighed and fell back in his seat. "Fair enough."

As Ethan finished, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. The door of the cafeteria opened and in walked the new sophomore girl, Ginger Tyler, a girl standing about five foot two with brown hair tied into a ponytail with bangs hanging down the sides of her face. She was wearing jeans, girly sneakers, a blue t-shirt with a cat on the front, and was wearing nerdish/hipsterish glasses.

"There goes the new kid." Ethan said, watching her walk over to a table where she sat alone. "Do you have the spell ready yet?"

"Not yet." Benny said. "I'm still trying to get used to the dialect to speak in, so it may not affect her, but if she is a witch, it'll reveal her in an instant."

Ethan and Benny have had their suspicions about Ginger being a witch for a while. It started this one time when she accidentally broke a doorknob, but fixed it by pointing a wooden wand at it, but their suspicions were almost confirmed when appeared in one of Benny's classes out of nowhere. It wasn't obvious that she teleported, but Benny was sure she wasn't there before. Now he and Ethan were hatching a plan to discover her true identity once and for all.

"Hey guys." Came a voice from behind Ethan. He turned around to see Sarah, sitting down next to him. "Are you talking about the new girl again?"

"Yeah." Benny said. "We've got a plan and we'll prove she's a witch."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you two are just imagining this?"

Sarah was never convinced of Ethan and Benny's story of Ginger. Every time they tried to explain it to her, she'd pass it off as something that's no big deal and follow it up with the fact that she isn't doing anything wrong and/or magical as far as she can see.

"We saw her do magic." Benny said. "I swear!"

"How many times do I have to tell you," Sarah said, face palming, "it was your imagination. If I can get her over here so Ethan can touch her and have a vision, will you two stop this?"

Ethan thought about this for a minute. After some thinking, he nodded at Sarah. "That sounds better than our plan."

"Did your plan involve that new spell Benny learned?"

"No!" Benny said. Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Right…" Sarah said, standing up. She walked toward Ginger's table.

Sarah

Sarah sat down next to Ginger and smiled.

"Hey." Sarah said as Ginger was eyeing her cheese sandwich.

She looked at Sarah and smiled. "Oh hey! Fancy meeting you here." She said. "You're… Sarah, right?"

"Yeah." Sarah said, raising an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

"I overheard you and your friends talking." Ginger said. "You really need to keep it down when you're talking. Most of what you guys do is pretty obvious."

Sarah looked at Ginger for a second, a little curious as to what exactly Ginger had heard. Hopefully, she didn't know about her curse.

"Anyway… my friends are a little concerned about you."

Ginger's smile faded. "What uh… what do you mean?"

"Well…" Sarah continued, "they think you're a witch."

Ginger looked at Sarah for a few seconds, then laughed hard. Sarah laughed along with Ginger.

"So I'm guessing that's a no?" Sarah asked.

"That's so stupid. Of course I am." Ginger said, smiling.

"Yeah, well I should…" Sarah trailed off when she realized what Ginger had said. "Say what now?"

"Yep. I'm a witch." Ginger said with a big smile as she took out a wooden stick that resembled a wand. She pointed the wand at her cheese sandwich. As soon as she did, the sandwich burst into flames for a split second, then was immediately extinguished, leaving her food in a perfect, grilled tan.

"Check it out." Ginger said, picking it up. "Grilled cheese." She took a bite of the sandwich.

Sarah was stunned. She had met witches before, but none this open about who they were. _What is she planning? _She thought.

"Wait, why are you telling me this?" Sarah asked. "Monsters are supposed to be…"

"Secretive?" Ginger asked, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I know. I'm just telling you because you're a vampire."

"A-and how do you know that?" Sarah asked, a little scared.

"Again, you really need to keep it down." Ginger replied, taking another bite of her sandwich.

Sarah couldn't handle the pressure anymore. She felt that if she stayed any longer, she'd fall victim to some sort of spell. She got up and quickly walked back to Benny and Ethan.

"Oh, tell Benny to call me!" Ginger yelled as Sarah walked.

Sarah sat down next to Ethan and Benny still with a look of fear on her face.

"Well?" Ethan asked. "What happened?"

"And did that chick just ask me to call her?" Benny said with a dumb grin on his face.

"You were right, she's a witch alright." Sarah said, ignoring Benny.

"Really? How do you know?" Ethan asked.

"Because she just told me."

Ethan

"That's stupid. Why on Earth would she just tell you like that?" Erica asked.

Ethan, Sarah, and Benny met up with Erica and Rory after school as they were waiting for Ethan's mom to pick them up. Sarah was babysitting Jane and Benny was coming over to play a new game he got called "Space Knight 5."

"I don't know…" Sarah said, "maybe she's planning something. What if she tries to control us like the last witch?"

"Somehow I don't think that's going to happen." Ethan said as he looked at Ginger, who was standing by the school building, texting on her iPhone. "She doesn't seem too bad. Maybe she's on our side."

"All I know is that I need her number." Benny said, waving to Ginger.

Ginger looked up at him and waved back.

"Benny!" Ethan whispered harshly. He looked back at Ginger, who was now walking toward them. "Great, now she's coming this way."

"Hey guys." Ginger said, smiling. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know…" Benny said, smiling like an idiot. "stuff."

Ginger nodded. "Yeah, stuff is cool. So what're you guys doing later? Any cool monster stuff?"

"See what I mean?" Sarah whispered to Ethan.

"Oh, nothi'n much." Rory said. "Erica and I are gonna grab a bite later."

Ginger smiled. "Oh my god, are you two dating?"

Erica smacked Rory up side his head. "No, we're not." She said, annoyed. "He's going to be eating on the _other _side of town. Aren't you?"

Rory looked at the now angry Erica and smiled. "Oh, um… yeah! The other side." He said.

Ginger laughed. "You vampires and your blood sucking. You know… I could help you out with the humans noticing you feed."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah." Ginger said, nodding. "Well I mean I would, but… Kasi would probably kill me."

"Who's Kasi?" Ethan asked.

"She's my bud!" Ginger said, smiling. "We actually moved into our new house together and everything. And don't worry, she's friendly too."

Just then, Ginger looked back at a green Toyota Camry that was pulling up to the front of the school.

"Oh! Here she is now." Ginger said as she waved to the car.

"I wonder what kind of witch she is." Benny whispered to Ethan.

"Probably someone like Ginger for all we know." Ethan responded.

As Ethan finished his sentence, Kasi stepped out of her car.

(You may now play "Drop Dead Legs" by Van Halen)

Ethan, Benny, and Rory's mouths dropped open. The figure wasn't anything they expected at all, but instead was a beautiful woman with fiery, red hair wearing a green shirt with a faded peace sign on it with ripped blue jeans. Her clothing might have been casual, but her looks definitely weren't.

"Oh… my… god." They said at the same time.

Kasi stopped in front of Ginger. "Hey Ginger. Who are your friends?" She asked in a motherly, yet young voice.

"Hey Kasi." Ginger said. "This is Sarah, Erica, Ethan, Benny, and Rory."

"For the record, we're not really friends." Erica said.

"Aw." Ginger moaned, disappointed.

That's when Benny stepped forward. "Well I'm your friend!" He said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Me too!" Rory said. "Especially if you're friends with… her." He looked at Kasi in a very creepy, yet dreamy way.

Kasi giggled, but looked away like she was creped out. "Um… thanks?" She said.

Ethan rolled his eyes. He was nervous too, but not as much as Benny or Rory. He stepped forward and extended his hand.

"S-sorry about them." He said, trying not to stutter. "I'm Ethan."

Kasi actually seemed happy to meet him. Ethan was almost relived when she shook his hand.

"Oh, cool." She said as she went for his hand. "Ginger already introduced you, but okay."

That's when Ethan froze. He gasped and his eyes turned grey. He was having another vision. Now you know why he was _almost_ relieved.

In his vision, Ethan saw four figures standing in complete darkness.

The first was obviously Ginger, who was holding her magic wand with a smirk on her face.

The second was Kasi, but for some reason she had sprouted… bat wings. Plus she had two short horns and claws where her hands should be. He couldn't tell at first, but he instantly knew she was a succubus. Something else he noticed, the ground beneath her seemed to… flow. Almost like water, but that was impossible. Earth was solid… right?

The third figure was obviously a vampire, but looked… different. Instead of yellow or blue eyes, hers was blood red and… were they glowing? Yes! They were glowing! The woman had midnight black hair and was dressed in leather… like a biker, but… you know, girl style. Ethan didn't know the right words to describe it. Just picture a female biker, but prettier, yet scary as hell. Speaking of which…

The last figure Ethan didn't recognize at all. This one he knew was a monster, but he seemed to shift between two forms rapidly as if in a bad TV set. One was human like with normal clothes, brown eyes, and longish, brown hair. The other was scary beyond reasoning. The figure had black skin along with glowing, amber tattoos and glowing, amber, demonic eyes. Also this figure was crouched over like some sort of animal. Ethan pondered whether or not this was the same person, but he couldn't focus on that now…

His vision faded.

Kasi looked at Ethan with a confused look. She chuckled as she pulled her hand away.

"Are all of them like this?" Kasi asked Ginger.

"Oh don't worry about the others." Ginger said. "Rory's weird and I… think Ethan's got some sort of tick?"

That's when Ethan realized Ginger hadn't found out about his seer abilities yet. He didn't want to spill his secret yet, not until he knew he could trust them.

"Oh, yeah." He said. "It's a… puberty thing. Real bad."

Kasi smiled. "Oh, okay. Well if you can't control it I guess you can't help it."

Ginger checked her phone. "Woah. Kasi, we gotta run."

"What? It's four already?" Kasi asked. Ginger nodded. "Shoot. Well we gotta go. It was fun meeting you guys."

Kasi hugged Ethan, probably as a sign of good will, but to Ethan, it felt like… more. He felt like the most beautiful girl in the world was hugging him! She felt even prettier than Sarah. Ethan snapped out of it when she let go of him and ran off toward her car.

"We'll have to hang out some time." Kasi called out. "I'll see you later!"

Kasi and Ginger then got in the car and drove away.

Ethan pondered why they were in such a hurry, but that thought was interrupted by a very jealous Benny.

"Dude, no fair!" He said. "The hottest girl I'll probably ever see just picked you over me!"

Ethan turned to his friend and shook his head.

"Trust me… you do _not _want to go out with her."


End file.
